


I'm sorry, what?

by Violet_showstopper



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, F/M, Hamilton is Nieve, It's Embarrassing for everyone involved, It's late, M/M, Multi, Office AU, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_showstopper/pseuds/Violet_showstopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton is way to oblivious for his own good</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry, what?

**Author's Note:**

> From Hamilton Prompts: Hamilton/anyone and everyone - where mr Washington just got a hot young secretary called Alexander and everyone in the office is finding some excuse to pop by and see what all the fuss is about. The more characters (and ridiculous, blatant innuendo and flirting) involved the better
> 
> I hope I did good.

Alexander wasn't expecting this much attention on his first day as a secretary at Washington & Co. Everyone seemed to be popping in to check up on him, and making sure everything was alright and basically, Alexander was having a great first day. 

“You’re Alexander, yes?”  
Alexander looked up from his computer screen to see a dark skinned man with peach fuzz hair leaning against Alexander's’ desk.  
“Yep! That’s me.” Alexander chuckled, wondering if it was ok to talk as fast as he usually does on the first day.  
“You’re cute for a secretary .”  
“Well, um thanks, I guess! I didn’t realize there was a certain cute scale on secretary. Like, are most secretary's not cute? Wait, you're Aaron Burr, right? You work in drafting?”  
Aaron laughed “Yep that’s me! You sure did your research, didn't you.”  
“Well, I didn’t want to come here uninformed.”  
Out of the corner of his eye, Alexander spotted another man walking towards his desk. _Oh, I don’t recognize him_. Alexander thought, momentarily blocking out Aaron, but then tuning him back in again.  
“Boy, you do talk a lot, don’t you?” Aaron was saying “This just must the perfect job for you,hm?”  
“Well, I guess, originally I wanted something a bit bigger?” Alexander replied “But I just need some type of income right now, considering the place I’m in right now financially-” Alexander was cut off.  
“I bet you could do marvelous things with that mouth."

“Hey! Aaron, right? What’cha doing.” The other man cut in. He had curly hair, tan skin and a face with galaxies of freckles.  
“Oh.” Aaron wrinkled his nose the man in distaste, obviously put off “Just talking to the new secretary .”  
“What’s your name, man?” The man asked, then visibly cringed at his words.  
“Alexander! Alexander Hamilton, actually. I’m new, I’m just hoping this is a summer job, until I can get back on my feet. I’m new here in New York City and I didn’t really think I was going to land a job but look at me now, heh! I’ve been talking for too long..”  
“No, your voice is kinda nice, I’m John Laurence.”

“Really? I never thought that someone would say something along those lines to me!”  
“Boys!” The head of office, George Washington was suddenly in the situation, his arms crossed and looking stern “Get back to work!.”  
“Yes sir!” Both men scrammed back in their own directions, and Hamilton looked up at Washington.  
“Is there something wrong, sir?”  
“I don’t like them distracting you from your work.” Washington frowned, looking unpleased.  
“Oh..sorry sir.”  
“Reschedule my appointment at 3:30 for 5, please.” Washington began walking away, pulling on a jacket.  
“Yes sir.”  
“Thank you.”

Alexander quickly looked up the number, picked up the phone and made the phone call.  
While on the phone, two women, one with pale porcelain skin and the other with skin like dark chocolate walked up to his desk.  
He held up a finger, then when off the phone he smiled at them.  
“What can I do for you?”  
“Hi! My name is Angelica, and this is my sister, Eliza. We’re reporters here and we wanted to know more about you?”  
“Oh! Ok, My name is Alexander Hamilton, I’m working as a receptionist here. It’s my first day but so far everyone's being super nice to me and talking to me and wanting to know more about me. I didn't expect everyone to be so kind-”  
“What about social life? Are you dating anyone?” Eliza smiled  
“Well I just moved here and I’m staying with a few cousins, I don’t have many friends yet. I’m bisexual actually, but nobody’s caught my eye yet.”  
“Interesting.”  
Not once did it cross Alexander’s mind the neither of them had a notepad to write this stuff down.  
“Where’s Washington gone?” Angelica asked.  
“I’m not sure,”  
“Ladies, are you flirting with the new secretary already?”  
_Who’s this now?_ Alexander thought, looking over. A tall man with gravity-defying hair was swaggering over, a shorter man almost jogging to keep up next to him.  
“We weren’t _flirting_ , Thomas.” Eliza rolled her eyes.

“Are you sure? Because the word on the wind is saying that everyone’s been flirting with you, Alexander.” Thomas winked  
Alexander laughed, unbeknownst to his dark, alluring eyes and black shiny hair in a low ponytail seemed to attract everyone. “I don’t think anyone’s flirting with me.”  
“Well, that’s too bad, especially because you look so damn fine.”  
“ _Thomas_!” The shorter man glared.  
“What? Were you going to say it, James?”  
Alexander suddenly noticed how many people were at his desk.  
“Guys, I really gotta get back to work if I want my paycheck to get here by the end of the week. And I wanted a bigger spot but this is all I could land.”  
“I could give you something bigger.” A familiar voice reached Alexanders ears.

John and Burr shoved through the small crowd, two unfamiliar men following, and John smirking.  
“Alexander, I wanted to introduce you to my friends!.” John (The one with the Freckles) butted through.  
“You must be the Alexander everyone’s talking about.” One of them said in a French accent.

“Oh! So you know me. Everyone seems to know me, awesome! Are you French? My cousin was French, she used to make the best baguettes ever.”  
The Frenchman laughed and grabbed Alexanders hand and kissed his knuckles “I am Lafayette, and I could give you the best _baguette_ you’ve ever had.”

"Oh, I doubt it!" The innuendo flew directly over Alexanders head.

“I’m Hercules Mulligan.” Lafayette was pushed out of the way by Hercules, smiling. 

“Nice to meet you! I hate to be a drag but I have to get back to work-”  
“All work and no play makes Alexander a stiff man, and we all know making you _stiff_ is my job.” Aaron said. A few people (Eliza, John, Thomas) glared at him, and he grinned smugly.  
“We can always meet up later, outside of work?” Thomas suggested “My house? Netflix and Chill?” Thomas said, looking prideful at himself.

Alexander beamed “What a great idea! I’d love to Netflix and Chill with you guys!”  


End file.
